


(You Are) Unforgettable

by QueenOfGlacia



Series: Burn For You [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Consensual, Crying During Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Finger Sucking, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Some Plot, Tails are Erogenous, Trust, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGlacia/pseuds/QueenOfGlacia
Summary: But Caleb, may the gods help him, does trust Molly, trusts him enough to let him in, in more ways than one.-It's the night following The Zone of Truth. Caleb takes care of Molly.((SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 14))





	(You Are) Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> For Sara, my trash goblin mother/daughter who just celebrated her birthday
> 
> Unbetaed, so let me know if you spot any mistakes!

Next time, as Caleb had promised Molly would happen, takes place after they made the deal with The Gentleman and Jester had cast Zone of Truth on them.   
Molly had told the truth, and it had  _ hurt him _ , had hurt Caleb in turn.   
  
Because Caleb cares so much for Molly, and watching him talk, hearing the raw honesty and the conviction in his voice at knowing the past is the past, that Lucien and Nonagon are  _ dead _ , that he is  _ Mollymauk Tealeaf _ .... It had been an experience, to put it mildly.    
  
Jester, kind as she is, had asked questions to lighten to the mood, and it had worked, in part.   
  
But it had also scared Caleb, especially when Molly had answered the question that had been intended for Yasha, because Molly hadn’t caught on to who the question was for.    
So when Molly had said yes to finding someone really attractive, Caleb’s heart had started galloping in his chest, hoping with all his being that Jester wouldn’t follow it up with another question.    
  
Thankfully the original question got directed at Yasha, and Caleb felt like he could breathe again.   
  
Next time Jester chimed in, she had asked Caleb if he shaves his butt, and Molly had once again been distracted enough to answer a question without having it directed at him.   
Caleb had to admit that he does not, but added that he’s got very little there, while Molly had said he might start doing it and yeah, okay, Caleb’s mind had short circuited at that.   
  
“I am satisfied, Mollymauk Tealeaf…” Caleb says, looking over at Molly, hoping his feelings are conveyed. “For now.” He hopes Molly understands what his addition means, and that no one else does.   
  
They finish their ‘ _ interrogation _ ’ and things are pretty much back to normal. Well, as normal as things can be to people like them after something like this.   
  
Molly’s ostentatious looks is a shield, just like Caleb’s dirty, ruined, slept-in clothes is a shield, and it’s never been clearer to Caleb than tonight.    
  
Caleb uses his to keep people away, to stay in the background, to give off an aura that says  _ stay away, there is nothing here for you _ , while Molly’s invites speculations and looks and curiosity spoken out loud and it says  _ I am here to be observed, to be admired, to be the focus of your attention. _   
  
And Caleb understands that, that Molly’s chosen a different approach to keeping his secrets hidden. The way Molly looks and acts… It makes one expect him to lie.   
  
It makes Caleb long to be alone with Molly again, to take care of him and appreciate him to show how much Molly means to him and that those feeling have only gotten stronger during the course of the day.    
  
Caleb wants Molly too feel loved and understood.   
  
So when Nott asks if she can spend the night with the girls, now that Yasha is back with them again, Caleb feels relieved.   
Caleb can’t say no to her even if he tries, even when he sometimes wants to, but he has  _ plans _ for tonight, and this way he won’t have to ask her to spend her time with them instead.    
He’ll leave it up to Molly to decide on an excuse for Fjord, but he knows Molly is nothing if not inventive.    
  
Caleb doesn’t have to wait long for Molly to appear at his door.   
  
Molly looks tired, more so than Caleb’s ever seen him before, so instead of kissing him, he simply holds Molly tight, arms circling him, hands stroking his back soothingly. Molly accepts the hug willingly, and for a long while they just stand there, arms locking them together.   
  
It is Molly who initiates the first kiss.    
  
It’s chaste but quickly becomes more heated as their hands start roaming.    
  
“Are you sure you want this?” Caleb asks, because he would hate it and hate himself for it, if Molly feels like this is something they  _ have _ to do. Caleb needs to make sure that Molly knows they both have choices, that there is no pressure of any kind.   
  
When Molly only nods in reply, Caleb pulls back to search his face.   
  
“I need to hear you say it, Molly,” he says.   
“Yes.”   
  
Caleb buries his face in Molly’s shoulder so he can breathe him in. A part of Caleb is worried he’ll smell the scent of dirt on his skin, but it’s all sweat and incense and the faint trace of blood that seems to always accompany Molly.    
  
“I want to try something different tonight,” Caleb says against Molly’s skin.    
“Caleb…” Molly sounds out of breath already, and Caleb loves it.   
“I want you inside me.”   
  
Molly lets out such a beautifully broken sound at that and it makes Caleb feel victorious.    
  
“Fuck, Caleb, you can’t just say that!” Molly exclaims before kissing him again, deep and desperate and hungry, almost drawing blood with the intensity of it. “Do you even know what it does to me?”   
  
Of course he does. Caleb has caught onto some things rather quickly when it comes to Molly, just as Molly has when it comes to Caleb.    
Caleb gets off on praise, Molly gets off on Caleb being confident, and each time Molly praises him Caleb grows more confident.   
  
It’s a win-win situation, and one Caleb intends to make the most out of.   
  
And so Caleb smirks at Molly, backing away towards the bed as he starts to shed his clothing. For a moment, Molly simply stares at him, then he lounges.   
They fall back onto the bed, Molly’s hands untying Caleb’s shirt before sliding over his bare skin as they kiss.   
Then Molly moves to kiss down his throat, leaving marks on his collarbones before kissing and licking his way down to Caleb’s nipples.   
  
Molly takes one in his mouth as he pinches the other.   
  
Caleb cries out at the dual sensation, heightened by Molly’s forked and pierced tongue, his hands grasping the sheets. To keep him quiet, Molly holds his free hand over Caleb’s mouth, and Caleb can’t help but move his head slightly so he can take two of Molly’s fingers in his mouth, sucking on them to not only keep himself quiet, but to spur Molly on.   
  
It works, because  _ of course _ it does, this is  _ Molly _ , and Caleb knows him.   
  
There’s something dangerous and thrilling about the idea of having Molly’s clawed fingers inside him, Caleb thinks.    
He can’t imagine many others instilling the kind of trust in Molly that it takes to allow someone with claws as wicked as his to touch you in such an intimate matter.   
  
But Caleb, may the gods help him, does trust Molly, trusts him enough to let him in, in more ways than one.   
  
“It’s okay,” he says. “I trust you, Mollymauk Tealeaf.”   
  
Words hold power, and names even more so. It’s clear in the way Molly’s breath hitches, the way his eyes widen, in the way his eyes shines with unshed tears for a moment, before he kisses Caleb with a desperate sort of hunger that has nothing to do with sex and lust, and everything to do with love and trust and care.   
  
It fills them both up, encompassing them.   
  
For a moment, after they pull apart, they focus on breathing, trying not to get the feelings overcome them. This was not Caleb’s plan for the night. Surely, this wasn’t Molly’s plan either, and it takes Caleb a few seconds to think about what the best cause of action could be, but then Molly takes charge.   
  
He gets off the bed for a moment and removes his own clothing, then helps Caleb take his own off, and there is such a hungry look in Molly’s eyes when Caleb lies back down again, naked, cock flushed and leaking.    
  
There’s something empowering about the situation and Caleb feels proud of himself for once.   
  
Molly’s trailing fingers leave angry, red welts in their wake, but Caleb doesn’t find it painful. He is used to worse, both from Frumpkin and Molly, and these ones are chased by gooseflesh, and Caleb shivers from the sensation.   
  
It’s incredible how something that should hurt instead makes him feel better.   
  
Caleb’s eyes are closed; he is entirely focused on the sensations, so when Molly’s hands leave him, his eyes fly open and he worries Molly doesn’t want this after all. Oh, Caleb won’t mind, he’ll easily accept it if Molly is too wound up to be into this wholeheartedly and Caleb is ready to stop if he suspects Molly’s not one hundred percent sure.   
  
But then he sees Molly holding one of the vials of oil they had purchased earlier that day, and relief floods through him.    
  
“Are you sure?” Caleb aks, eyes locked with Molly’s, needing to know that he wants this, that it’s not just something Molly does to take his mind off of the things that had happened, the scars that had been poked and prodded at.    
“I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure,” Molly replies, then inserts the first clawed finger, covered in oil.   
  
Caleb throws his head back at the sudden intrusion.    
  
He hadn’t even heard Molly remove the stopper, so focused had he been only moments before on looking for any signs of lies and discomfort. But there is no lie in Molly’s voice, and the words ring as true as the ones he had said when in the Zone of Truth.   
  
“So ready for me, Caleb. So beautiful. Gods, you should see yourself like this.”   
  
Caleb shudders and whimpers from Molly’s words, Molly’s voice, and then a second finger join the first and already he feels ready to burst.    
It’s been so long since he was filled up, too long and he wants to say he doesn’t remember how long it’s been but his memory is a cursed thing and he knows exactly how long it’s been since he had someone else’s fingers inside him, since he last had a cock fill him.   
  
Molly’s claws inside him adds a thrill to it all; knowing that if Molly wanted he could easily tear Caleb apart and Caleb would be unable to stop him.

 

It feels odd and yet so good, even more so when a third finger joins the first two and the tips of the claws brush against his prostate. It sends shivers through Caleb’s body, and it feels like lightning surges through him, setting his nerves on edge.   
  
“Just fuck me already,” Caleb growls out, desperate to have Molly inside him at last.   
“So impatient,” Molly croons, a wicked grin on his face. “Very well then.”   
  
When Molly removes his fingers, Caleb can’t help but whimper at the loss. But then Molly’s hands are on him again, helps him sit up with his back against the wall, one pillow behind him, the other under his hips.    
He doesn’t know exactly what Molly’s planning to do but he offers no resistance.    
  
Molly spreads Caleb’s legs, then crawls in between, kissing Caleb deeply as he lines himself up with Caleb’s entrance.    
Their moans are swallowed up as Molly slowly,  _ too slowly _ , starts to enter him, and Caleb tries his best to hold still, to breathe after they pull away again, their foreheads resting together. The pace is agonizingly slow, making Caleb growl. But then Molly speeds up, and...   
  
“Oh, Molly…” Caleb gasps out as Molly slides all the way in. “Molly, Molly, Molly…”    
  
He repeats the name as a litany, as a prayer, as a promise and something in Molly breaks at the sound of his name being repeated over and over.    
Molly cries, hunches in on himself and buries his head between Caleb’s shoulder and neck, as Caleb holds him strokes his back with one hand as the other cards through his hair, murmuring soothing sounds as Molly’s entire body shakes within his grasp.   
  
Caleb holds Molly as he cries for his past and present, for memories forgotten and resurfaced, for what is thankfully lost and what he is made of and for himself, for who he was and who he is. Mostly he cries for the acceptance the others - but most of all Caleb, always Caleb - so readily gave to him.   
  
Then Caleb takes Molly’s head in his hands, cradles it and tilts it up so he can look at him before kissing away each tear, and each kiss is followed by the whispered uttering of Molly’s name.   
  
“Shhh, it’s okay,  _ mein Schatz _ . I’m right here. You’re safe.”   
  
Their lips meet again, grounding them in reality. Caleb moves his hands down Molly’s back, and when they reach the base of his tail, Molly jumps, hips jerking forward and Caleb sees stars as Molly’s cock hits his prostate.    
  
“Do that again,” Molly grinds out, and Caleb is too happy to oblige.   
  
One of Caleb’s hand settle at Molly’s neck, fingers splayed into his hair, while the other grabs a hold of his tail, as he would with his cock.    
  
“Fuck! That’s it,” Molly damned near shouts, throwing his head back as Caleb starts fisting the tail, feeling it twitch and thrash in his grasp.    
“So beautiful, Molly. I love watching you come undone like this. Love watching the lights dance over your scars and tattoos, the way your jewelry sings as you move.” Caleb seems to have lost the filter normally controlling what slips past his lips, and he couldn’t possibly care less in this moment. “You’re so beautiful. All for me.”   
  
Molly keens, claws digging into Caleb’s shoulders, drawing blood and leaving scars in their wake.    
  
“That’s it Molly. Gods, you’re beautiful like this. So lost in your pleasure.”   
“All because of you,” Molly pants out. “You make me feel so damned good Caleb. You’re so good a this, so good to me. I’m...”   
  
Caleb fists Molly’s tail harder, his own blunt nails digging into the base of Molly’s neck, and that’s all it takes for Molly to spill inside him. Molly bites his own lip to keep quiet, his sharp teeth drawing blood easily and that sight is what sends Caleb over the edge, untouched.   
  
Before his scream can leave his mouth, Molly’s lips are on his and he can taste the coppery tang of blood.    
Caleb forgets everything but Molly.   
Molly, who is buried inside him. Molly, who is kissing him. Molly, who is cradling his face oh so gently in his hands, in sharp contrast to the roughness of most others things that night.   
  
Their breaths calm at last, and when Molly pulls out it’s both good and too much at once, for they’re both too sensitive to stay connected, and Caleb is even filthier than usual, stomach and chest streaked with his own come, while Molly’s runs out of his ass, staining the pillow.   
  
It feels good though. To be used like this, to know that he’ll be sore come morning thanks to Molly.    
Molly, who is now cleaning them up with rags and water he fished out of his belongings. Thanks to Molly, who helps Caleb put on trousers. Molly, who is climbing into bed next to him, dressed in nothing but his own trousers.   
  
Thanks to Molly, who allows Caleb to hold him close as they fall asleep, trusting Caleb so much with the information of who and what he is, that he feels safe in his arms.   
Molly falls asleep first, so emotionally tired from the day that it only takes seconds for his breath to even out.   
  
Caleb holds him in his arms, watches Molly fall asleep, Molly’s back to him in an unquestionable display of trust and affection.   
  
“I love you, Mollymauk Tealeaf,” Caleb whispers into the scarred skin on Molly’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come find me on twitter as MidnightMinx90, and on tumblr as GrayGlacianQueen and QueenofGlaciaWrites
> 
> I also have a ko-fi in case anyone can and would like to support me; the funds will go towards my two last cosplays for a while: Ryder from Mass Effect Andromeda and Caleb Widogast. You can find me there as QueenofGlacia


End file.
